A printing method for printing an image on fabric such as a T-shirt and a bathing suit by ejecting an ink by an ink-jet method has been proposed.
However, in the case of printing a color image by the printing method, improvement of color developing properties is demanded. Further, with respect to the fabric to be printed by the printing method, there is a demand for reduction of color fading and peeling due to washing (washing fastness).